percy jackson and the hidden titan
by kopite493
Summary: post tlo. the titan god perses is rising and he wants revenge can percy and the demi gods defeat them and what about the prophecy they have been given what does it mean.story hopefully better than this summary lol.
1. Chapter 1

**I warn in advance I do short chapters but I do many of them I also get easily bored so if there are long periods of waiting I apologize ****I will ****finish this story.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Today was the day I told myself, it had been almost a year since kronos was defeated, almost a year since Luke sacrificed himself, and almost a year since me and Annabeth had been dating, and today I was going back to camp, I couldn't wait.

Annabeth had already been there for a week she said something about getting things ready for the 'mess of new campers'

Paul was driving me, well he was supposed to be.

I was half way through getting ready when there was a knock at the door. I left my room to see my mum and Paul at the door what shocked me though was on the other side was a crying annabeth.

I quickly pushed past my mum and Paul and engulfed annabeth in a hug and quickly kissed her head before putting her at arms length my hands resting on the top of her arms as I looked into her stormy grey eyes.

"oh my god annabeth what's wrong why are you here what's happened"

Her hand reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper which I quickly took off her confused.

"Iiits aaa prophecy" I could see the tears freely falling as I pulled her in and put her on the couch my mum and Paul watching me as I unfolded the piece of paper and carefully read aloud what it said

_As they knock on Olympus's door_

_A son of the messenger will be no more_

Okay that didn't sound so good so a son of Hermes is going to die? Is that why she's crying?

I decided I'd continue

_The child of Poseidon weapon in hand_

_Will fight bravely in his final stand._

Okay that doesn't look good but these are usually double meanings

"you know theres more sons of Poseidon" I said I looked at annabeth

"carry on reading" her eyes still filling with tears

_6 old friends will again unite_

_Together they will conquer the terrible plight_

I sighed finally some good news

I then looked at the final to lines and I felt my stomach knot and I instantly new why she was crying it was hard to find a double meaning for this it was so obvious what it would mean

"annabeth I 'm sure it doesn't mean what it seems"

"how can you say that Percy I can see the look on your face you know what it means as much as I do"

She had stood from the couch to scream in my face her blonde curls covering most of her face but I could see the tears flowing freely from her the sobs echoing in my ear as I felt my mum shuffle behind me and paul put his hand on my shoulder

"what does it say Percy?" he asked

I turned to see a worried look on his face as I spoke the final two lines of the prophecy

_But the curse of Achilles will seal his fate_

_The end of his days on that disastrous date_

**This is actually even less than usual but I thought ending it there was good **

**But please reply**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did anyone else notice that Ric Rioden(is that right) can't count. Throughout the first five books he names the following as Olympians; Apollo, Atermis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hera, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. As you can see he states there are 12 Olympians yet names 13? Just curious if others noticed this (im aware hades in actual myth was not an Olympian but Ric does name him as one).**

**And what did you think of the actual prophecy I hope it sounds like suttin the oracle would say please let me know? And thank you to mew moon, painter of the stars and ryderkillgallon who took the time to review.**

The words of the prophecy still repeated in my mind. I was going to die my time was coming to an end. In retrospect I should have seen this coming I mean no-one escapes the curse of Achilles for long sooner or later you are going to fall to the grasp of fate, it is inevitable.

The noise of New York was all around me I knew that, but the words of the prophecy had such control of me the usual dominating force was barely a faint hum to my ears.

Annabeth was next to me as we walked through the streets, we had decided to walk talk about the prophecy try to figure out what it could mean. So far neither of us had spoke.

We soon came to central park, and sat on a bench, despite are initial intentions neither of us had made a noise. I heard her sigh next to me and turn to see her deep in thought as she slowly moved the stray strip of gray hair that invaded her luscious blonde her from her eyes. She looked at me the look in her eyes tore me apart if I survived this if the prophecy was wrong or if we had misinterpreted it and I lived for another 10000 years I could never forget that look. As she looked into my eyes I didn't see love or fear or even concentration, the only emotion which graced her deep gray eyes was hopelessness. She had already gave up she did not think I could make it.

"you don't think ill survive" it wasn't a question more of a statement but she answered anyway.

"Percy that was so final I just don't understand any other way round it"

I could feel the stray tear leave my right eye, I too could not see a way around it but I hoped she would stand by me if she was next to me I could fight, I would fight it, but most importantly I would win.

Noticing this she quickly continued

"I am not going to leave you I am going to fight this I am going to be right by you every step of the way" the tears once again began freely falling from her eyes.

"but I just cant see how we can avoid this I love you so much Percy I finally got you n now your being taken away from me how can the fates be so cruel"

The tears started flooding, her pretty face covered in them as she no longer tried to hide them. I quickly pull her into a hug and rested my chin on the top of her head holding her close. I leaned into her ear and whispered as delicately as possible

"the fates can do what they will Annabeth but no matter what I will always be there top protect you, I will always return to you, even if I have to climb out of Tarterus itself, I swear that on the river Styx"

She continued crying as I held her. I as much as the I dreaded the final line something else played on my mind.

"a son of Poseidon weapon in hand" I couldn't help but voice the line if I was the last then who was the son of Poseidon.

" I know that confused me too" Annabeth had stopped crying to look at me clearly contemplating who it could be.

" well I guess the only logical thing to do is ask my dad about any other kids" I could feel the determination running through my veins, if my dad had other children I was going to now them.

I could her a slight chuckle from the beautiful girl who still rested in my arms.

"Chiron has already asked you father is determined you are his only mortal son, I mean obviously there's the Cyclopes but they all reform eventually and atlas is immortal"

I sighed this was going be harder than I thought I had no Idea how to go about this where to start what to do, I looked at Annabeth confusion evident In my eyes I'm sure as she looked at me a sad look on her face and as if reading my thoughts answered my unspoken question"

"I don't know either, are best bet is to go to camp I didn't explain the prophecy to Chiron before I left I got it and ran straight to you"

"so we ask Chiron"

She smiled weakly at me as I stated the obvious

"yes sea weed brain we ask Chiron"

I looked into her eyes before passionately kissing her, I had to make the most of this while could I mean I couldn't have long left could I?

**Well I hope you liked it the updates obviously won't usually be this frequent for starters I can on ly update in my nans until at least 9****th**** of September as my internet is off till then. Luckily I do go there every weekend as I work near her. The reason I updated two days on the run is as I could not sleep and this helped tire me out lol so please review anonymous reviews are accepted as is any criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

Me and annabeth stood in my cabin in half blood hill, having got here 3 hours ago, I have to say I was shocked at how little had changed the only real differences where a lot more people in a hell of a lot more cabins, and possibly the best news I'd ever had at camp half blood no more dedicated tables, I could sit with who-ever I want rather than on my own. Although whether I'd be here long enough to take advantage of this is a different matter.

Annabeth just sat at the end of my bed as I rummaged around my cabin making it look like I was actually doing something, in reality I was just stalling. I know sooner or later I'll have to face it but for now I just don't want to., an I know that annabeth is perfectly aware that I'm stalling, but my life just got so much better than its ever been before. I'm not ready for a quest I can't come back from.

Turning around to straighten the bed behind me for the fifth time, I heard annabeth stand up. She quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"It'll be fine seaweed brain" she proceeded to kiss me softer as she finished. I know I shouldn't look into her beautiful grey eyes but everything is telling me to. The moment I did I saw what she wanted me to do she wanted me to go Chiron.

"so I guess where going to Chiron now huh"

Annabeth smiled as I said that and again softly kissed me before dragging me towards the door.

It took us a while but eventually we found him training some of the first time campers by the lake. Right next to where they where training I could clearly make out a statue twice the size of the people next to it. The statue itself was a 12 foot beckendorf his left arm around a 11 foot selena who had her right arm back against beckendorf her head on his chest and Clarisse's spear in her left hand. I turned to face annabeth who had been intently watching as I stared at the statue.

"its to honour all who died fighting against kronos when you get closer it names them all on a gold plate, this is my smaller one should see the one I've designed for Olympus"

I laughed at her and grabbed hold of her hand awe descended to Chiron. Chiron looked at me with a grave look as we approached him. I saw him hurriedly send off the first year campers. Among them a boy of 13 who would have ran right into me if I had not sidestepped.

"if I have to die I'm kicking hiss ass first" I smiled at annabeth who frowned before smiling half heartedly at my attempt to joke about our situation. We then continued towards Chiron who was eagerly waiting for us.

"so I assume you are here because you are ready for your quest"

We both just stood and nodded at the se old centaur before us, but before he could continue with what he was saying Travis Stoll collapsed in front of us blood pouring from an uncountable face up.

"no time left" he choked as he spoke struggling to speak in obvious pain as we all reached to try and help him up but quickly knocking our hands away he finished what he began "Perces, Perces is attacking he's raising an army gona bring back…" we watched helpless as Travis warned us with his last breath.

A few people had since gathered around as we all stood there eyes bearing into the body of travis stoll at our feet completely shocked at the events that had transpired. I turned to annabeth and watched as a stray tear ran down her cheek as we continued to look at yet another dead friend at our feet.

"As they barge on Olympus's door" I softly whispered so only I could hear as a tear fell from my own eyes.

"a son of the messenger will be no more"


End file.
